Mascara, a kind of makeup instruments, is used to makeup eyelash to look longer and thicker than it is. Mascara makes eyelash, which stretches itself out upward or downward, waved so that it looks beautiful.
The method to makeup eyelash with the mascara is described in brief.
To makeup upper eyelash, the brush with an appropriate amount of mascara solution brushes upper eyelash downward from the root of the upper eyelash with a soft touch and then brushes the upper eyelash upward with a stroke while eyes are kept being turned down. A batter makeup can be achieved when the brush is stroked up in zigzag.
To makeup lower eyelash, the brush brushes the lower eyelash from side to side and then the brush brushes the lower eyelash along its grain softly.
Fine makeup can be achieved when the lower eyelash is brushed finely one by one.
To achieve a fine and clear makeup, one should wait until mascara solution is dried up because mascara solution can be applied to other parts when he/she moves eyes impatiently.
Such a brush to makeup eyelash can be divided into two types, one is made in the manner that two strings of steel, where nylon is provided between them, is twisted as many turns as desired in the form of a screw; and the other, so called a rubber brush, is made in the manner that a thread and a trough are formed in series on the surface of a rubber having a wick.
Because the brush with the nylon is limited in many ways such as the number of brush strings per each twist, its shape, a processing method, etc, there are many problems in developing a novel and advanced brush.
In the meantime, because the rubber brush has an applicator in which circular blades or disks of soft rubber or elastic silicon are formed in series, a high degree of accuracy and an amount of technical difficulty exist in making a corresponding molding box.
Further, because a special kind of the machine is needed to mold the rubber brush there is a factor to increase cost.